Pena Cinta di Hari Valentine
by Prominensa
Summary: Sebuah pena mengalirkan ungkapan cinta untuk keduanya. Di hari Valentine ini, Sarada mendapatkan coretan cinta dari teman sekelasnya—Uzumaki Boruto. "Jadi? Aku ada di balik pintu. Mau membolos bersamaku?"


**A BoruSara Fanfiction**

 **Pena Cinta di Hari Valentine**

 **Hanya meminjam karakter; tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

 **Karakter asli hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saja.**

 **Special untuk FP BoruSara Indonesia**

 **~Happy Reading~**

"Hei, Mata Empat! Pinjam PR-nya dong!"

Lagi-lagi bocah tengil ini. Rambut kuning; mata biru. Setiap hari dan setiap pagi selalu datang ke meja tengah paling belakang. Kadang baik; kadang usil. Selalu berbuat keanehan supaya menarik perhatian pemilikku—Uchiha Sarada.

"Ini." Sarada menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul merah _maroon_. "Ada lagi?" tanya Sarada sedikit kesal.

"Pinjam pena juga dong!" Pemuda itu kembali meminjam. Tanpa basa-basi Sarada meminjamkan tubuhku kepadanya.

Ya, aku si Pena. Satu minggu yang lalu, aku dibeli oleh sepasang suami-istri bermarga Uchiha. Saat itu aku sedang berbaris rapi di dalam etalase di sebuah toko alat tulis. Seorang wanita dengan _blazer pink_ mendekatiku—Ny. Uchiha sengaja memilihku karena warna _maroon_ adalah warna yang disukai oleh putrinya.

" _Anata_ , pena ini lucu sekali. Pasti Sarada suka." Ny. Uchiha alias Sakura Uchiha, kegirangan saat pertama kali melihatku. Sedangkan Tn. Uchiha hanya ber-hn ria tanda setuju dengan pendapat istrinya.

Aku senang dibeli oleh keluarga ini. Tangan Sarada sangat lembut saat menyentuh. Ia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Sangat baik. Tidak seperti tangan laki-laki ini. Uh, aku sebal karena ia kasar sekali dengan tubuhku.

Tangan kasar itu memerintahkanku untuk menulis huruf demi huruf hingga merangkai sebuah kata dan kalimat. Uzumaki Boruto. Ya, huruf-huruf itu bersatu menjadi serangkaian nama. Nama pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Aku masih berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia memutar tubuh ini. Menjadikanku seperti stik drum untuk memuku-mukul meja. Nasibku sungguh buruk jika bersamanya. Bahkan aku sering diselipkan di telinga dan di bawa ke mana-mana. Ke toilet, kantin dan tempat lainnya.

Sebal rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh bocah miskin pena ini. Eh, dia ini sebenarnya anak orang kaya 'kan? Sayangnya ia tidak mau membeli pena sendiri. Dan Sarada selalu jadi orang yang ia jadikan tempat peminjaman barang.

Meski begitu, aku tahu rahasia Uzumaki Boruto. Rahasia di mana hanya aku dan dia yang tahu. Tentang Boruto dengan Sarada pemilikku. Dan di hari Valentine ini aku yakin Sarada akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial darinya.

"Sarada, ini kukembalikan. Terima kasih ya!" ucap Boruto dan berangsur pergi.

Aku dan si Buku kini berada di tangan Sarada. Kemudian kami diletakkan di atas meja. Sarada masih duduk setia di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang ensiklopedia umum. Namun, detik berikutnya aku terkejut saat melihat senyum manis Sarada. Ia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saking senangnya. Aku curiga dan melirik ke arah buku—buku yang dibaca Sarada. Oh, pantas saja ia terlihat senang sampai wajahnya memerah. Ternyata ia membaca sesuatu di buku itu dan aku tahu apa isinya. Coretan kecil yang ditulis di buku Sarada. Buku yang beberapa menit tadi ia pinjam.

Sarada tampak bahagia.

 _Untukmu Sarada Uchiha_

 _Ini adalah ID Line-ku: Yellow_Boruto_

 _Aku ingin kita bisa saling mengenal. Mengenal lebih dalam dan hanya aku yang menjadi satu-satunya. Menjadi yang pertama kali tahu tentang dirimu. Hanya kamu Bukan yang lain._

 _Kau tidak perlu repot-repot chat aku duluan. Berat. Biar aku saja._

 _Dariku Uzumaki Boruto_

 _Kling Kling_

Terdengar bunyi _notif_ aplikasi di ponsel Sarada.

 **You have 1 recommended friend**

 **Yellow_Boruto**

 **Confirm [Yes/No]**

Segera Sarada menyentuh kata _yes_ hingga bunyi _kling_ kembali terdengar beberapa kali.

 **Yellow_Boruto**

 **Hai**

 **Hai**

 **Hai**

 **Jadi? Aku ada di balik pintu. Mau membolos bersamaku?**

Sarada tidak mengetik apa pun di ponselnya. Ia justru menarik tubuhku dan membuat coretan di atas kertas. Dengan cepat dan rapi. Tulisan Sarada selalu terlihat indah meskipun ia terburu-buru menulisnya.

Kemudian, ia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu ruang kelas di mana posisinya tertutup. Aku yang berada di saku baju seragamnya mendengar detak jantungnya yang terdengar keras dan tidak beraturan.

 _Tok Tok_

Sarada mengetuk pintu dan berjongkok; menyelipkan sebuah sobekan kertas yang sudah ia coret barusan. Dibalik Kacamatanya, manik hitamnya tertutup kelopak. Jadi, bagaimana reaksi Boruto setelah membaca coretan Sarada.

"Hore! Hari ini aku senang ' _tte_ _basa_ ," teriaknya _norak_ sekali. Pun aku dan Sarada terkekeh bersamaan di dalam ruang kelas yang sepi.

Selamat hari _Valentine_ , Sarada! Semoga kencanmu sukses. Apa? Kencan? Entahlah, kira-kira apa ya yang Sarada tulis untuk Boruto.

 _Untukmu Uzumaki Boruto_

 _Hai! Aku tidak punya cokelat untukmu. Tapi, aku membuat sebuah kupon yang kutulis sendiri sebagai gantinya._

 _-KUPON-_

 _Silakan ucapkan tiga permintaanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya._

 _Terima kasih [Emot Love]_

Bunyi _kling_ kembali terdengar.

 **Yellow_Boruto**

 **Jadi kekasihku**

 **Kencan denganku**

 **Menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku**

 **Bagaimana Sarada? Setuju?**

Aku rasa semburat merah di kedua pipinya sudah menjadi jawaban.

 **[END]**

 **A/n:**

 **Yang merasa ini absurd, sama saya juga. Hehe.**

 **Sebelumnya maaf sedikit bawa quote Dilan (lagi).**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **_Prominensa**


End file.
